Technical Field
The present invention relates to a powder for 3D modeling, a set for 3d modeling, a method of manufacturing a 3D object, and a device for manufacturing a 3D object.
Background Art
In place of a typical method of manufacturing a 3D object based on modeling die, a 3D modeling method is introduced, which is capable of manufacturing more complicated and finer 3D objects using a 3D printer. In particular, powder additive manufacturing methods are used in the case of a 3D object made of metal or inorganic compounds.
As one of the powder additive manufacturing methods, 3D objects are manufactured by laminating powder for 3D modeling of metal, an inorganic compound, etc., and imparting a solution that dissolves the powder to cause powder particles to adhere to each other in a predetermined pattern every single or multiple layers.
The 3D object manufactured by the powder additive manufacturing method is taken out of the laminated powder layers and optionally subject to post-processing such as sintering. Therefore, the object has to have strength to bear such processing.